An indoor location system, or real-time location system, enables a location of a mobile device in a region to be determined, and the mobile device can be tracked as the device moves throughout the region. The indoor location system provides location data, such as in a coordinate system (e.g., x, y, and z coordinate system) or as an association with a known area (e.g., within a vicinity of a shop), to determine the location of the device in the region. However, an indoor location system, or real-time location system, requires a labor-intensive installation process, and can require a substantial amount of time and cost to set up.
Implementation of an indoor location system typically includes a site survey or training phase to measure and mark physical locations within the region, and to associate the locations in the region with received signal strength indication (RSSI) values of reference signals at each of the physical locations in the region. However, the measuring and marking of the physical locations, and determining the RSSI values of the reference signals are typically separate steps performed manually. This leads to a time consuming operation to complete the training phase during setup and implementation of an indoor location system. Conventional techniques used for implementing an indoor location system typically require a time and labor intensive setup process that results in high setup costs. Further, the quality of data points used to measure and mark the physical locations in a region are not always accurate, and can be error prone, which leads to inaccurate location data for the indoor location system.